


A Sick Day

by huffellepuff



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/pseuds/huffellepuff
Summary: Prompt: so we saw amalia all sick and loopy on cough syrup get angry and then weepy. how about sick-amalia post-canon instead getting overly affectionate (by her standards at least) and maybe still weepy?





	

“Geeeeoooorg!” Amalia called from the bedroom. “Come here!”

“Just a moment, I’m checking on the soup,” Georg called back. As he stirred the pot, his wife suddenly entered the room, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Soup?” She sighed dramatically. “Last time I was sick, you brought me ice cream.”

He placed his hands on hers for a moment, before pulling her arms away from him. “Well, last time you were sick, I was trying to woo you. Now, you have been successfully wooed, and I am trying to help you get better. Now go back to bed.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” she said, grinning at him. “I’d rather have ice cream, but still. It’s sweet. You’re such a good husband!”

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took him a moment to remember his duty, and he pushed her away.

“Bed. Now,” he said, turning her towards the bedroom. “You need to rest.”

“Come on, Georg, come with me.” She grabbed his hand and began to pull her with him.

“I’m making your soup! I’ll be in in a few moments, it’s almost ready,” he said, smiling. “Just go to bed, please.”

She pouted at him.

He sighed. “Or stay here with me until it’s done, and then we’ll go to bed?”

“Okay!” she said, linking her arm with his and placing her head back on his shoulder. “The soup does smell good. You’re such a good cook. Who knew you’d be such a good cook?”

“Thanks, dear,” he said and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. “I’m gonna need both hands to be steady to serve the soup, though, so can I have my arm back?”

“Fine,” she said as she let go. “For now.”

He dished out a bowl of soup and began walking to the bedroom. 

“I love you so much, Georg, bringing me food in bed,” she said.

“I love you too, but I can’t bring you food in bed unless you’re actually _in bed_.”

“That’s true!” she said, flopping onto the bed. 

She settled into a sitting position, and he handed her a tray and the soup. As he sat down in the chair next to the bed, she made a noise of protest.

“Is something wrong?”

“I thought you were going to come to bed too,” she said.

“I was just gonna stay here for a bit, I want you to be able to rest and -”

“Please, Georg?” She pouted at him again, and he couldn’t not agree.

He sat next to her on the bed and she scooted close.

“Thank you, dear. The soup really is very good. Not as good as ice cream, but good,” she said.

“We can go get some ice cream once you’re all better,” he said.

“Sounds good. Can you read to me?” she asked, setting her soup tray on the chair beside her and snuggling down onto his chest.

He placed a kiss on her head. “Sure. Shall we continue _Pride and Prejudice_?”

“Yes please.”

As he read, he could feel her breathing begin to steady. After he finished the scene with Darcy’s first proposal, he felt sure that she was asleep and began to reposition her so he could get out of bed.

“Mmmph, Georg,” she said, clearly half asleep. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep,” he said.

“You’re better than Darcy,” she said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he was a real jerk to everyone, but you were only a jerk to me,” she said before rolling over. “But you’re not a jerk anymore.”

He smiled, oddly touched by her words.

“I love you,” she mumbled, seeming to finally drift back into sleep.

Deciding to stay in bed a little longer, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “I love you too.”


End file.
